


The Endless Void

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: (based on the ending where S	hepard sacrifices him/her self to destroy reapers. Thanks to some new adaptations the Citidel has been restored. The relays are being repaired and new explorations are being launched. Reaching for old connections, and hope for making new ones. Jack and Miranda get together, end up as personal bodyguards for a very important resource; and Shephard did not leave the galaxy without a legacy, Liara was given one last gift from the hero of the galaxy.)





	1. Void-1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that we came up with before Andromeda came out
> 
> (own nothing of the mass effect franchise)

Different species, alien and foreign undulated like amoeboid masses amongst the Citadel crowds. Strangers passing by. No one individual particularly caring about the next. Each mindful of what they had to do that day in their lives, and perhaps a few months into the future. Few kept watchful eyes alert.

 _Old habits die hard, or so the old Human saying went. Or was that the one with the old dog that can’t learn new tricks?_ Amyra Del’kah shook her head and moved her way through the masses toward the space terminal.

Four had passed since the massive Reaper invasion. Four years AS as the Humans called it. AS for After Shepard. It was no joke either. The man had literally saved the galaxy and destroyed the Reapers. However, the cost was high. In addition to severely damaging the mass relays, most of the crew from the Normandy as well as Shepard himself had given their lives so that all others could live. Through their newfound unity the races of the galaxy worked together to rebuild all that had been destroyed. Many dark hearts and places could still be found throughout the galaxy, but without the ever encroaching plague of the Reapers things were easier.

Though she was an Asari, Amyra was not one of the rising diplomats who were forging bonds between the diverse people. Nor was she a voice of her people. The 500-year-old Asari was a leader of troops. An explorer. An adventurer. In her youth she had fought in conflicts and sailed the stars. After the great war against the Reapers, Amyra found she still heard the siren’s song of the vast traverse.

As luck or fate would have it there were many people looking to expand knowledge of the known. Most of the mass relays had been repaired to function though there were still cautions in use of the ancient passage ways. With the Council and cooperating governments working together some felt it was time to expand the boundaries that had once been thought of as the end. The Reapers had climbed over the fence and into their galaxy. What was it to say that that there was something more out there?

With this in mind a small group of scientists sought to hire groups of explorers willing to go out into the depths of space. To traverse what had been long lost and what was yet unexplored.

Amyra strolled toward the terminal with a wry grin on her full, lips. Her magenta colored skin prickled and tingled with excitement. Above her eyebrows tribal markings glowed faintly on her forehead. In her ears she could almost hear the song that had long captivated her. For this day she wore an equally free-spirited outfit. A pair of sleeves that worked their way up to a turtleneck, a skin tight jumpsuit that covered her breasts all the way down to her ankles but was cut away at the chest to reveal enough cleavage and thigh area to give the false impression of immodesty, a pair of combat boots, metallic silver panties that showed obviously against her skin, and a pair of dark gloves that fell short of her wrists. The Asari were known for their open sexuality as well as promiscuously rumored to be the galaxy’s biggest sluts. However false the image, Amyra remained who she was rather that what someone else thought of her.

A friendly greeting caught her attention and Amyra ran to her longtime friend Aloak Kahli. The short, bubbly Asari girl glomped Amyra in open welcome. Magenta met sapphire as the two friends held each other close. Though they had been near inseparable since their early years the war with the Reapers had torn them apart. It was only in the last few months that they had reconnected.

“So good to see you again Amyra.” Aloak squeezed her taller companion tight.

The magenta Asari squeezed back, taking a moment to savor the reunion. “Likewise.”

Moments passed before Aloak reluctantly let go. “By the Goddess you look beautiful.”

“I would say the same but it would not do you justice.” Amyra smiled and Aloak giggled. “Is the crew assembled?”

“Yes, except for the pick-up they have all arrived.” The shorter Asari clasped her hands behind her back. “They are waiting for us.”

“At the terminal?”

“And on the ship.” Aloak finished the thought for her friend, already walking in the direction of the vessel that would carry them through the stars.

Passing security and biological scans in the port security point, they continued down the way. The Asari walked by ship after ship. Each a representation of the Citadel and the new age of xenological relations. Here there were pre-geth Quarian vessels being repaired after long journeys through barren space, Turian cruisers that were still the predominate show of force in the terminus system, even Batarian and Krogan were here to trade. The Citadel brought all the people of the galaxy together, even more so than any other place and now more than any other time before.

A year ago a group called Angelus Research and Exploration group had approached Amyra. They wanted her to head a group of individuals that would explore the depths of space. Restore what was lost in the Reaper invasion and, if at all possible, reach beyond. Long, unforgiving years in space. Traveling from planet to planet with only the crew to mingle with.

 _It’s what I was born for._ Amyra Del’kah smiled as they reached their exit.

Technically the ARE group had several ships in mind. They wanted a sleek vessel that could support a relatively small crew for extended periods in space. But also have a wide variety of capabilities. Amyra asked around with her friends in the army and navy. That is where they came upon the _Aeternum_. The sleek, black Asari Osero-class Corvette had seen intense action against the Reapers during the war. As a coalition force vessel she had been named in an extinct human language but for a word that bore great meaning to the Asari culture. The _Aeternum_ or the _Eternity_ had been badly damaged and barely made it out of the fight as the _Crucible_ fired.

When Amyra knocked at the door, the navy was more than happy to let the Angelus Research and Exploration group take the crippled Corvette. After extensive repairs, the _Aeternum_ had been restored to her former glory. The ARE group now had its vessel.

The Asari couple took a moment to savor the sight of their home for the next few years. Its hard hull plates only broken by smooth, dark lines that glowed with glittering lights from inside. A maw gapped all the way from the front to the back. A few sensory spars poked straight up from the main body on both the top and bottom. Her fins swept out and up from either side like a pair of wings catching the air.

“Beautiful.” Aloak murmured aloud knowing her friend was already thinking it in her mind.

The magenta skinned Asari smiled at the word. “Come on you romantic. Let’s go meet the crew.”

Coming into the new era, the Angelus Research and Exploration group wanted all races that could volunteer to be a part of their expedition. Their thought was that different cultural views would provide better insight to certain situations. That and they wanted this expedition to be a collaboration with all the known races. Amyra represented the Asari on the vessel alongside Matriarch Nhassi Yistana, an Asari of deep purple skin who had just come into her 723rd year. In the crew portfolio Amyra had received on her data pad, she noted there were other noted figures joining the crew. A large squad of Salarians headed by doctors Vurrarp and Emanth Woben, both of them highly respected in their fields. Ghonin Bedkadah and his wife Dr. Dromo Bedkadah would represent the Batarians on the _Aeternum_. There were Drell, Turian, Krogan, a few human, Volus, three Geth platforms, Quarians, and even a pair of Vorcha.

It looked nice on paper but the reality was that the ARE wanted a mainly alien crew. There would probably be some discrimination amongst the various groups in addition to the stresses of space, but they would manage. In addition to the brains the Angelus Research and Exploration group wanted muscle along as well. They offered job openings for laborers and combat veterans alike, even hardy space farers that had run into some bad luck were welcome. Few had been selected while most had volunteered. Scientists, professionals, and those looking for decent pay. Mercenaries turned explorers.

 _Corsairs, to use a human term_. Amyra suppressed a shiver of excitement at they boarded the elevator and descended to the loading terminal.

As impressive as the _Aeternum_ was from a distance she was even more impressive up close. The final supply boxes were being loaded onboard by a few Turians and Batarians as the Asari pair walked up. Exchanges and names were swapped. Greetings and knowing smiles passed between each. What the large robotic lifts did not take the loading group were taking by hand.

While Aloak went off to find their quarters, Amyra stayed to help. They were about done when a purple skinned Salarian with a bow of yellow arching across her brow and coloring both arms like golden sleeves approached them.

“Greetings travelers.”

“Hey.” Amyra set down the box she was carrying. “Dr. Vizon Heralo?”

“Indeed. Apologies for being socially vague at our first meeting.” The Salarian doctor shook Amyra’s hand and bowed her head in apology.

“It’s fine. I’m Amyra Del’kah, it’s a pleasure to work with you Doctor Heralo.” Amyra bent and picked up her box.

“Likewise it is a pleasure to work with you. And please, addressing me simply as Vizon is fine.” Together they walked through the connection outlet. “Are you familiar with this vessel? I am not very good with directions and there is supposed to be a meeting amongst each individual race aboard the ship.”

Giving the doctor a knowing smile, Amyra opened up her omni-tool and sent Vizon the _Aeternum’s_ floor plan. She made sure to highlight where the Woben’s had designated their meeting place to be. “Just follow that and you should be fine.”

The Salarian’s eyes lit up. “Many thanks Amyra Del’kah!” Scurrying into the ship she called behind her. “May all your children be as wise as their mother!”

 _Heh, that’s if I have kids._ Amyra smiled back at the empty entrance but it faded.

“Amyra Del’kah, second speaker for the _Aeternum’s_ Asari residence, I presume?” An orange Salarian with burnt red chest and a pair of pale spots under his lips strode in from the port terminal.

Not having the entire crew memorized, Amyra’s frowned deepened at the new arrival. “I’m sorry, I do not believe we have met. You are?”

“No, quite. Of course not.” The Salarian bowed a little. “Dr. Vurrarp Woben.”

“Ah.” Amyra extended her hand and smiled as Vurrarp shook. “I suspected as much. A Dr. Vizon Helaro was here just a moment ago.”

“Indeed.” The pair walked back down the docking bay. “Though she is young, Dr. Helaro is quite gifted. Especially among the Salarians. Her quick mind and analytical skills will be of good use to the _Aeternum_ on our voyage.”

“I will take your word for it.” Amyra grunted as she picked up another box.

“Is this everything?” The orange colored Salarian asked.

“All the cargo, but we are missing a person. We have to go to pick up our last crew member.” Amyra grunted as she heaved a heavy supply box further onto the lift with her sculpted frame.

“What is our destination?”

“Omega.” The magenta Asari inspected her work before turning her back and walking toward the passenger ramp.

“Shit.” One of the Turians close by moaned as Amyra ducked into the ship. “That place is bad for everything. Who the hell would be living in a dump like that? When I see this guy I’m not shaking his hand.”

“Man, I just hope it’s not one of them.”

“Them who?”

“Scuttlebutt is that there’s a Quarian colony living on Omega.”

“Scuttlebutt?”

“Shut up. Rumor. Whatever. But get this, they work directly under the big boss herself.”

“Quarians, let alone A Quarian, LIVING on Omega? Now you’re shitting me.”

“No man! I kid you not! Some of them even work directly under the Queen of the Omega herself.” The second Turian shot back. “The Quarians are Aria’s left hand.”

“Left?”

“Dirty work. Assassinations and stuff like that. Real hard core. At least that’s what the rumors say. Since their immune deficient they get killed easily, and since nobody really likes them nobody gives a Varren’s ass what they were doing.”

“Is everything alright gentlemen?” Amyra glared at the Turian workers.

“Yes Ma’am!” They replied in unison, snapping to attention.

She sighed. They were young, and the way they responded sharply Amyra would venture to guess they had fought in the Reaper war. The world was an unforgiving place for youths who thought they were invincible.

 _However, they volunteered. It’s not my place to judge them._ Amyra leaned on the side of the bay door. “Hurry up and get those last couple of boxes. We have a ship to sail.”

“Aye Ma’am!”

Shaking her head and a proud smile on her lips, Amyra turned to enter her new home. The first chamber opened to her and Doctor Woben only to have the door immediately shut behind them. An automatic and thorough decontamination process made sure the pair bore not deadly materials that could threaten the lives of the other crew. Once it was finished the pair enter one of the main passages through the ship and took an elevator up to the command center. There a diverse group of races manned the controls and functions of the _Aeternum._

After a brief scan of the operations and satisfied that everything looked like it was in order, Amyra headed back for her own race’s meeting. Besides the Quarians, the Asari had the most personnel on the _Aeternum_. Partially out of need for the Asari to be in direct supervision if any of the other species did not understand a part of their ship. And partially out of the fact that it was the Asari that were the most diplomatic. Long before the other races aligned, the Asari were out to make treaties and truces that allied the galaxy together. Perhaps it was their long lifespans that gave them perspective, or that they were just naturally inclined more toward peace than war.

 

\-----

 

Roswitha Eppes, a curvaceous and chubby woman with chocolate colored skin, walked from the elevator toward the _Aeternum_ , a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. The 30 year-old human engineer had served aboard several Alliance vessels before and during the short Reaper war. Her dark green eyes, traits passed down from some oddity in her family tree, scanned the Asari ship bow to stern. While the Asari mainly focused on aesthetic they did not lack for quality. The hull and shields could most likely withstand pounding from the _Sovereign_ itself. And inside would be both luxurious and spacious. The Quarians were probably whispering amongst themselves about how they could fit a whole colony inside the ship.

The dark-skinned woman frowned. There would be plenty of space to fit the entire crew of 98 but as to how they were divided seemed a bit presumptuous. While the packet Roswitha had received upon being recruited by ARE seemed nice at first the thought of numeral equality while on the trip seemed unlikely. There were only 2 other humans onboard the _Aeternum_ , both working on the engines and power cells like Roswitha. As much as Roswitha wanted to believe it was simply because of cultural balance her heart screamed discrimination. Even the Krogans, Volus, and Geth got more attention than the humans.

The short, voluptuous woman sighed. Time would tell if she was wrong or right. Roswitha just hoped it would not end in violence. Being on a blood drenched ship was a nightmare she was not eager to relive.

“Beg pardon miss, but are you part of crew as well?” A deep voice rumbled out the query in thick Slavic tones.

Roswitha turned only to immediately stare up at a very large beard. Above the lush black mane was a kind and concerned face with deep set blue eyes that sparkled like distant stars. The man must have stood 6 foot 9 inches if not more, and wall to wall bone and muscle. Back home on Earth they might have called him a ‘big ol’ country boy’. One look at him and the much shorter engineer knew he was probably as thick as he was tall, and little of it was likely to be body fat.

“Now, now Theodore. You’re scaring the poor lady.” A rich lyrical voice came from behind the behemoth of a Russian.

A pair of lightly tanned arms circled the man’s thick waist and stroked up and down his chest intimately. Roswitha spotted a silver band around the newcomer’s finger and quickly matched it to a larger, if not identical, version on Theodore’s own hand.

“Da. I apologize.” The towering Russian bowed his head slightly and from behind him appeared his companion, still keeping an arm looped around the big man’s waist.

The new comer was about Roswitha’s height, give or take a few inches, but still a foot shorter than big Theodore. His blonde hair, somewhat peachy skin, blue eyes, and pleasant demeanor seemed to light all that was around him. By Roswitha’s reckoning he was 25 years-old at the most. Young but having an air of maturity about him. Though he was not as large as Theodore, well developed muscles stretched underneath his skin. Not excessively so, but it was an attractive sight none the less. And the way the smaller and slightly thinner man acted around the giant they were obviously married.

“Sorry about that miss, my husband Theo is not very good at first time introductions. I’m Jaydin Claiborne.” The man stuck out a friendly hand and Roswitha offered her own. “Theo and I have been looking for months, and this was the only gig that was catering to our specialty. The Alliance kicked us out do to some BS after the _Crucible_ fired off. But we’re not here to bore you with particulars of our lives.”

“Roswitha Eppes, but you can just call me Ros or Eppes. It’s easier than reciting the whole deal.” She smiled, finding Jaydin’s own cheerful behavior to be infectious. “So it’s just the three of us then?”

“Da.” Theodore rumbled. “I, Jaydin, and Miss Eppes. No more humans on ship.”

Roswitha sighed. “Pity. I was hoping to get laid at some point in this trip. Guess it will be on shore leave then.” She glanced at the huge Theodore. “Unless. . .”

“Sorry Miss. We’re one of those closed relationship types.” Jaydin wrapped a possessive arm around his husband, yet his smile and welcoming eyes never wavered.

“Sorry about that. I’m just a little cranky being a long way from home.” The black engineer smiled. _For a possessive man he sure keeps a lid on his temper._

“I hope it will not get worse during the voyage.” His keen blue eyes sought truth from Roswitha’s own.

“You don’t have to worry about me.” She met his eyes with her own. “Once we get under way I’ll settle down in a few months.”

“If you are done flirting with my husband it would be best if we moved inside.” The rumbling voice of Theo brought them back to reality.

 “Indeed.” The three set out for the docking bay door.

“So, you two are mechanics. Right?”

“Yeah. Though I focus more on engines. Theodore is good at hull and electronics.” Jaydin replied.

“Huh. Alright, guess you will be working with me then. I’ve been assigned to oversee engine operations.” Roswitha mused.

“Just so long as there is less innuendo involved I think we will be fine.” Jaydin teased.

A large hand lightly tapped the blonde on his crown. “Husband. Do not be rude to our new friend. We have long journey ahead of us. Being at odds is no good.”

Roswitha smiled. “I’ll try not to steal him away from you.”

The three humans entered the _Aeternum_ laughing and joking amongst themselves.

 

\-----

 

Amyra was somewhat pleased after the Asari meeting had gone smoothly. Usually having such diverse backgrounds in one room lead to heated words or worse. Yet the graceful Matriarch Nhassi Yistana had managed to sooth all tempers in the rooms like a calming mother. Asari Special Task Force, hardened spacers, even navy officers listened keenly to the sapphire Asari.

Now standing on the command bridge of the _Aeternum_ , Amyra surveyed the crew. Quarians chatted between themselves, going over the data on their stations in their faint accented voices. The rumble of Krogan voices echoed amongst the metal walls. Vibrant colors of Drell shone as diverse as their personalities. Turians in their gruff military decorum carried out protocols to get the wondrous lady underway. With a glance to see if everything was set and ready to go, Amyra set her face forward.

“Alright everybody, let’s head out!” The Asari’s voice rang like a clarion bell and like that it was as if the ship itself came alive.

The female pilots, a cyan suited Quarian named Shefa'Fallo nar Hagro and an Asari Gealvi T'kerus,


	2. Void Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically ideas on the fic.

Mass Effect- (After the events of Mass Effect 3) Did the Reavers focus solely on this galaxy alone or where there other fleets of life-reapers that terrorized other galaxies? This story hints at an answer. An outliner trader/merc vessel and crew for hire navigates their way through life. Complicated interspecies (quarrian, turian, salarian, asari, and other) relationships, crushing defeats, villains, cloaks and daggers glittering in the night, and one crew that is a family born in the fire.

 

A hybrid, an abberant, an abomination comes from the heartless grasp of Omega to join the crew. One who bears the quarrian blood but is not of their kind. 

 

 

Quarrian (18+1): (Male) Rom'Mer nar Leram, Ronn'Sodda vas Careh, Yeenn'Varah vas Jeji, Weelo'Tillo nar Taakor, Weel'Yus nar Yonil, Mir'Xaras vas Faanil, Laef'Xaasar nar Xidin, **_X_** Yeeh'Reram nar Xaadin, **_X_** Rur'Zelan nar Khalhn; (Female) **_X_** Mifu'Reess nar Xidin, Yeefa'Caafal vas Xaadin, **_X_** Shaamo'Saenar nar Khalhn, Ceenna'Zome vas Totlan, Sosi'Tiyram vas Yitalir, **_X_** Mosi'Foris vas Zaafirn, Yaera'Firis vas Meema, Nena'Xaanna vas Siko, Shefa'Fallo nar Hagro, (Rhoana’Tatlan vas T’loak)

Geth (3): **_X_** Host, Id, Thut

Krogan (7): (Male) **_X_** Sukador Crarmo, **_X_** Drurgon Wekora, **_X_** Qrardak Dritacke, Jarbon Ratacki; (Female) Churloc Ratacki, Grekigo Braxu, Mivrak Brazki (futa-assorted Krogan reproductive organs =3 )

Asari (18): **_X_** Moetka M'cryix, **_X_** Jaaratia Ezlanna, **_X_** Kaarla T'raoni, Kelmeux Cazea, Myul M'lose, Gealvi T'kerus, Im'iris Malyt, **_X_** Chauci M'losan, Jiixir V'tiis, **_X_** Sareldsy Nuraran, Telifga D'atora, Tesedramea Ieala, Zel'moe T'lodo, Nyesrae T'railos, Amyra Del’kah, Aloak Kahli, Loal Unari      Matriarch Nhassi Yistana

Turian (11): (Male) **_X_** Mettius Ursirinus, Famius Palinus, Laus Ennimus, Quiso Gariculus, Flavinus Adrados, **_X_** Lucibus Bonacolus; (Female) Ditilia Gariculus, **_X_** Menevea Adradros, Dexitana Bonacolus, Decuria Caelinus, Aciria Aetdros

Drell (16): (Male) **_X_** Ralhi Fein, Sefu Leil, **_X_** Heyim Sous, Tikit Shiul, Heyim Keus; (female) Erala Suuk, Aresok Yuel, **_X_** Emesne Lein, Ireyat Niat, Ulayo Moel, Ilita Toan, Iyoskik Thuet, **_X_** Amete Dreon, Ashalfi Kiik, Ihoka Esuli, Ohure Shaen

Salarian (9): (Male) Gaerarp Ulu, Inum Feralan, **_X_** Vurrarp Woben, Durpik Dolorn; (Female) Emanth Woben, Aworm Dolorn, Vizon Heralo, Yatik Exi, Lamun Zokso,

Volus (3): XXX

Batarians (7): **_X_** Ekrenith Dherpeba, **_X_** Bochi Prafin, Ghonin Bedkadah; (female) Asapor Prafin, **_X_** Dromo Bedkadah, Igator Kras'noral, Ecrasvin Dhas'danak, Kragar Sekmekan

 Vorcha./Vortcha (2): Thresher, **_X_** Pact

Human (3): (Female) Roswitha Eppes; (Male) Jaydin Claiborne, Theo Hallock

Crew total- 98


End file.
